Jubaku No Mahoutsukai
by Gyuulie-kun
Summary: All seems peaceful at Tomoeda, but then Syaoran suddenly disappears without a trace. It is now up to Sakura to solve the mysteryin Clow Reed's time! A continuation with a new twist.


**Gyuulie-kun:** Hey all, this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from all my readers, if I should be so lucky to have some. ;;

Disclaimer: Need I mention? CLAMP is the owner of Cardcaptor Sakura. They're wonderful and awesome. I'm just a girl who's infatuated with fantasy and hopes to spread the insanity. -

_Summary:_ All seems peaceful at Tomoeda, but then Syaoran suddenly disappears without a trace. It is now up to Sakura to solve the mystery--in Clow Reed's time! A continuation with a new twist.

**Jubaku No Mahoutsukai**

**Chapter One: ** Beginnings of Chaos

**Written By: **Gyuulie-kun

**Idea Created On: **August 23, 2006

**A Present To: **My Little Sister...(Who is **OBSESSED** with CCS)

Green eyes sparkled at the sight of a slightly burned vegetable omelotte. Sakura Kinomoto was making a boxed lunch--for her number one, Syaoran Li and she was almost done. Turning off the stove, she took the yellow food out and began cutting it into small pieces. A small smile began to spread across her rosy cheeks as she hummed to herself. High school had just begun and Sakura had wanted to make a good start. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto had left early for a special class while Toya, her older brother was away at college. She was alone in the house--well, almost.

"Hey Sakura! You got up early! What's the occasion?" a chipper voice said as Keroberos zoomed into the kitchen. He lightly landed on the edge of table and looked into the lunch Sakura had prepared for the last two hours. Black eyes gazed intently at the food when Sakura answered, "I'm making lunch for Syaoran! Hey! Kero, you can't eat that. Look, I made some for you too. Don't worry."

She motioned to another part of the table where there was indeed, a small portion set off from the ingredients. Happily Kero flitted over and picked up a fork and began stuffing his face. Between chews, the magical creature spoke to the young sorceroress. "You know, this isn't bad. Not bad at all! You're getting better, Sakura! Hryamph!" The creature's cheeks puffed to their full extent as the food began to disappeare very quickly.

"Kero! Don't eat so quick or you'll hurt yourself. I'm meeting Tomoyo after school so you'll have to sneak some dinner from Dad. Let me see...do I have everything? I have rice balls, omelottes, pickled radish, hot dogs--" the girl began to list down as she looked at the bento box. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kero's warning.

"Hey Sakura! Doesn't your high school start earlier than last year? It's already 7:25! Doesn't your school start in five minutes? Mmph!" Kero looked over at the round clock hanging in the kitchen before continuing to eat his morning meal.

"Phwee! You're right! Oh no! I still have to go pack my bag. Kero, don't eat the lunch. I'll be right back!" Sakura quickly said as she tore off her pink and white apron. Luckily, she had changed and had done her hair when she woke up. She threw open the door to her room and began collecting books and other supplies needed for school. Making sure she had everything, Sakura slung the bag over her shoulders and went back to the kitchen. Kero was waiting for her as he was holding up a tied up lunch box. "Here ya go, kiddo! Have fun at school!"

"Thanks Kero! See you later!" Sakura smiled gratefully at her friend and took the lunch box. She slid into her roller blades and pushed herself along the pavement. Her eyes were concentrated on the school path as she weaved her way through the morning crowd. She clutched her lunch close to her heart as she smiled absently thinking about for whom it was meant.

When Sakura's high school came into view, the girl sighed in relief. With a determined look on her face, she skated even faster until she realized that she wouldn't be able to stop without hurting herself. The entrance to the school was crowded and she only had time to shout a quick "Watch out!" before she fell. Her eyes closed as she felt people push against her and heard surprised gasps. Waiting for the inevitable collision, she opened her eyes when none came.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" a familiar warm voice asked. She could tell that the owner of that voice was concerned. Her eyes snapped open as she found herself in Syaoran's arms. Blushing at the close contact, Sakura nodded. She could hear Syaoran's relieved sigh and felt herself being lowered gently to a standing position. The amber-eyed boy smiled gently and said, "I'm glad. You were going pretty fast. Be careful next time, all right?"

"Y-yes. I will be." Sakura suddenly felt herself blushing even more under Syaoran's gaze. Her heart grew warm at his smile and she relaxed slowly. A light pink flush was visible as she looked into Syaoran's eyes and said, "I promise! Oh!" She looked around noticing that her lunch was missing--and didn't see Syaoran's own little blush.

Green eyes narrowed in worry as Sakura looked around the ground. "Where is it? It should be here somewhere..." She skated lightly around the students keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"Looking for this?" a girl asked. She was quite beautiful with long dark ebony tresses hanging around her uniform like a cape. Amused eyes looked at Sakura as the girl held up the missing bundle. She giggled and said, "Sakura, you're so funny. I know why you were late!" She sang the last bit and handed the lunch to Sakura. She quickly looped her arms with Sakura and Syaoran, noticing that both were a little lost for words.

"I think we should be heading for our classes now, don't you agree?" she asked nonchalantly. Pulling the two lovers to school, Tomoyo somehow managed to drag her friends into their classroom just as the bell rang. An amazing feat indeed.

The three friends seated themselves as the teacher walked into the room. The teacher instructed the students to take out their homework and first period began. As the teacher reviewed last night's homework Syaoran's eyes trailed over to Sakura. For a moment, he let himself look at her and smile. He had finished writing in the little notes and stretched his neck a little when his eyes caught something strange outside.

Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, his eyes shifted towards the windows. There was nothing there, although he was sure that there had been only a few moments before. He decided to go back to class when he saw it again. His dark brown eyes narrowed in concern as he saw a small golden ball. He wasn't sure if it was magic or some trick, but he didn't take any chances. Raising his hand, Syaoran said, "I'm sorry for the interruption, sir. But may I be excused?"

The teacher looked up in surprise and then nodded. He went back to explaining a problem, and Syaoran got up from his desk. He didn't look at Sakura, knowing that she would sense something was wrong. He could handle this. Sliding open the classroom door, he casually walked outside to the spot where he had seen the glowing golden ball. It was floating away now, and Syaoran unleashed his sword to go after it.

He pulled out some scrolls, ready to attack if it was malicious. Drawing closer to the ball, he stopped in the middle of an alley. _Perfect. This way no one will see me. _He raised his sword as he shouted, "Reveal yourself!" The sword fell in a sweeping arc right in the middle of the ball when it suddenly exploded in a bright flash of light. The sphere grew larger and larger until it encased Syaoran inside. "Hey! Let me out!" he cried out as he banged on the walls. He tried using his sword, but it suddenly broke into three pieces. As he tried using his scrolls, the sphere began floating into the darkening sky. With a single crack of lightning, the sphere suddenly disappeared with Li crying out, "Sakura!"

**-- Chapter End --**

Gyuulie-kun: Kind of short, I know. But I just wanted to get this out and see the reaction it gets. Thanks for reading!


End file.
